zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Side Quest
Side Quests are found in the majority of the games in the Legend of Zelda series. A side quest is generally described as a course of action which Link can follow in order to achieve a particular goal. The action is not usually required in order to finish the game, but will provide him with a useful item, information, or something else which will in some way enhance his performance. There are, however, certain side quests that are, at least in part, necessary to complete the game. The Legend of Zelda Only one side quest exists — the collection of Heart Containers. This side quest is necessary in order to acquire better swords, as they cannot be claimed until Link has at least five or twelve Heart Containers for the White and Magical sword, respectively. In the subsequent games of the series, Link collects Pieces of Heart, multiple of which form a Heart Container, but this is only for increased health meter. Except for one other example (the Secret Shrine in Majora's Mask), The Legend of Zelda is the only game in the series in which a specific number of Heart Containers must be acquired before Link can complete another objective. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Quest for the Tempered Sword Link may rescue one of the two Dwarven Swordsmiths, who is trapped in the Dark World, and return him to his partner in the Smithery. As thanks, the pair will make Link's Master Sword into the Tempered Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Secret Seashell Collection Link has the option of collecting Secret Seashells, which are hidden all over Koholint Island. If he collects at least twenty, he can then go to the Seashell Mansion and have his sword upgraded to the Ultimate Sword, a far more powerful weapon than Link's basic sword. Quest for the Magnifying Lens The Quest for the Magnifying Lens is necessary in order to complete the game. Link must make a series of trades in order to eventually obtain the Magnifying Lens. This allows him to read a book in the Mabe Village Library, which tells him how to successfully navigate the Wind Fish's Egg. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Gold Skulltula side quest Link meets the Fabulously Rich Family in Kakariko Village. The father of the family tells him that they have been cursed by the Gold Skulltulas. Link must then kill as many Skulltulas as he can find (there are 100 in all, with those in the overworld only appearing at night) for useful rewards every 10 or so Gold Skulltulas he kills and retrieves their tokens. Happy Mask side quest Link meets the Happy Mask Salesman in Hyrule Castle Town. He requests that Link sell series of masks for him. After selling all four, he will be allowed to borrow other masks, including the Mask of Truth, which enables him to hear and understand the whisperings of the Gossip Stones. Quest for Biggoron's Sword After Link has become an adult, he will have the option of completing a series of trades and tasks. After completing every one, he will receive the powerful Biggoron's Sword. The quest can be begun by talking to Anju in Kakariko Village. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Spider Houses Link can complete the Oceanside Spider House and the Swamp Spider House, both of which result in a prize. Similar to the Fabulously Rich Family of Ocarina of Time, Link must collect Gold Skulltula Tokens to break the curse on the house. Masks Many of the masks Link acquires throughout the game require a side quest. Secret Shrine Link must have at least sixteen Heart Containers to enter the rooms of the Secret Shrine, though the rewards he can receive are only rupees and another Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Quest for the Noble Sword The Quest for the Noble Sword is an optional side quest. By completing the necessary trades, Link will gain the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Quest for the Noble Sword The Quest for the Noble Sword is an optional side quest. By completing the necessary trades, Link will Learn how to navigate the Lost Woods and find the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Savage Labyrinth The Savage Labyrinth is cave with 50 floors, filled with minions of Ganon. The first thirty-one floors are required, as Link must get the Triforce Chart found on the thirty-first floor. At this point he may choose to leave and continue his quest; however, he can also choose to further explore. If he completes the entire labyrinth, he is rewarded with a Piece of Heart. Nintendo Gallery The Nintendo Gallery is a lengthy side quest, in which color pictographs must be taken of every enemy and character in the game. To accomplish this, the Deluxe Picto Box must first be obtained from Lenzo after completing his three tasks. To accomplish this, Tingle must be freed from his cell in the Town Jail and the Picto Box must be obtained from the cell. Joy Pendants Mrs. Marie on Windfall Island requests 20 Joy Pendants. To get this request from her, Link must first play Hide-and-Seek with the Killer Bees. After giving her 20 Pendants, which can be found in chests or stolen from Bokoblins, she will give him the Cabana Deed. After giving her 40 Pendants, she will give him the Hero's Charm. Any more Pendants will result in rupees. After giving her 99 Pendants total, she will refuse to take any more. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Bug Collection Link can collect pairs of Golden Bugs for Agitha, the self-titled Princess of the insect kingdom. She will reward him for his findings with larger bags in which he can carry greater amounts of Rupees. The Poe Quest Link encounters a gentleman named Jovani, a Hylian who was turned into a gold statue through his greed. If Link will find and defeat sixty Poe Souls, Jovani will be restored to his human self and will reward Link with 200 Rupees each time he visits him. Cave of Ordeals The Cave of Ordeals is a 50-room mini-dungeon. Most of the rooms are filled with enemies; however, every time Link fights his way through ten rooms, he will release fairies into one of the four springs in Hyrule belonging to the Light Spirits. Thereafter, he can visit the springs at any time and have his health replenished. If he completes the entire cave, he is rewarded with Great Fairy's Tears. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Fishing The Fishing side quest mainly consists of giving quest items to certain people sailing in the four sections of the World of the Ocean King. The only island that Link must dock at to complete the quest is Bannan Island, as every other character involved is out at sea. See also * Trading Quest Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess